Equilibrium
by SiriusLuv17
Summary: When Hermione world started to crumble something unexpected took place. A new world is presented to her... a new chance at life... and a new chance to make everything right... again.


**Equilibrium**

SiriusLuv17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary**: When Hermione world started to crumble something unexpected took place. A new world is presented to her... a new chance at life... and a new chance to make everything right... again.

* * *

Chapter One

A light drizzle of rain fell from the solid wall of gray that was sky, lightly soaking the busy crowd of people that marched relentlessly down the path in a way that was reminiscent of an army of reluctant soldiers, trudging on to the battlefield where they were certain to meet their death.

They all wore black robes; their heads were low and they stared aimlessly as they walked a head. The grass was fresh and wet from the rain and it did a funny splashy noise whenever they stepped on it. Suddenly they stopped, their eyes fixed upon a large white tomb.

_Here Lies_

_Harry Potter_

Her chocolate eyes slowly darted away from the ground and met the white tomb. She was holding a red rose in her right hand; her grip tightened as she read his name carved on it. Harry... her Harry.

It felt as if it was just yesterday that he walked out of the Burrow's door with a smile on his face. The way he had looked behind his shoulder with his emerald eyes beaming with hope.

"_You worry too much, 'Mione."_

A loud noise erupted through the cold air dissipating the melancholic silence.

"HARRY!!" a red haired young boy shouted as he approached the tomb, "Come on! C-come on! Wake up... y-you c-can't be... gone..." he finished with a loud sob that echoed through the green field.

She watched him as tears started welling up. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder and she noticed that almost everyone was gone. She stared at Luna Lovegood and looked behind.

Her friends or what was left of them were there; they all looked to be so much older with no traces of happiness in their pale features.

Neville Longbottom had lost an incredible amount of weight and had purple rings around his eyes. Luna Lovegood was a complete different person; she never smiled and barely talked unless it was utterly necessary.

"It's okay to cry..." Luna voice sounded robot-like and strange to Hermione ears.

It was okay to cry...

"_Please Harry! Don't you see? It's a trap!" she reached a hand towards him._

"_Don't cry, Hermione," his emerald eyes met hers, "I will be back before you can blink," he said with one arm scratching the back of his neck. _

"_Don't be silly, Harry," said Hermione shaking her head, "at least wait for Ron and I... p-please take us with you..."_

"_This is my battle..." Harry sighed and turned his back on her. She watched him as he stepped away, "Don't cry..."_

Quickly, Hermione wiped her tears away with her sleeve and returned her look to a hysterical Ron. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then she opened them again and started to walk in his direction.

"Stop it!" she said coldly, "that won't bring him back!"

Ron stared back at her slightly taken back. His eyes showed how hurt he was, how lonely he felt. Hermione gulped, she had no right to be this hard, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"S-stop it?" Ron asked dumbfounded, "This is your fault... all your fault!"

Hermione looked as if he had punched her.

"That's not fair Ronald," her voice was almost inaudible.

"Well yeah, it is your fault," he repeated angrily, his eyes showed her how much he blamed her.

"Ron..." Neville started from behind them.

"No it's okay," said Hermione controlling herself not to cry, "I'm leaving,"

"Yeah! Leave and never come back!" Ron spat venomously and Hermione let out a sob escape her lips.

The young witch turned around and ran with all her strengths. Everything was so... so messed up. Everyone was so different. The world she once loved was gone... shattered by the victory of darkness.

She kept running until she finally made it to the small village of Hogsmeade. She stopped to calm down her breathing; her chocolate eyes immediately noticed that something wasn't right.

The empty streets, the empty houses, and the missing buildings that she was absolutely sure they were there the last time she visited Hogsmeade. They all looked different.

Hermione walked towards a simple shop and peeked through the window.

Empty.

She then walked towards another.

Empty.

Her heart started to race. Something wrong was happening.

"Hello?" she called out nervously. No response.

A cold feeling travelled through her spine as that very moment her eyes spotted a large group of people mounted on horses came in her direction. They were still far and she had time to run or hide but she couldn't. It was if she was glued to the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as they came closer by the second.

"Halt!" a tall man yelled as he stopped his horse right in front of her.

Hermione eyes travelled to his vestments, her lips parted in shock.

"What in the God's name are you doing?" the man asked her. His voice showed curiosity.

She didn't answer. She kept staring at him.

"Speak woman!" another man said impatiently.

Hermione blinked as if had just been brought back to reality.

"I..."

"Godric...?" the impatient man asked with a cautious voice.

_Godric... Godric... GODRIC?_ Her mind screamed in horror.

"Yes?" the first man asked with the same voice. His blue eyes never leaving hers.

"Why is this young woman carrying a wand?"

* * *

**A/N: Wohoo! My first story ever! I hope I wasn't that bad haha. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
